


Never Forgotten

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Wincest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had two options. Swallow his pride and see Sam, or run away with his pride intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forgotten

It was dark when Dean pulled his Impala up to the building where he knew Sam resided. All the rooms were dark, their occupiers sleeping peacefully in the early hours of the morning.

Dean waited in the car, looking up at the building infront of him, weighing out his options. On one hand he could swallow his pride and go see Sam, but on the other hand he could turn around and disappear into the night with his pride intact. In the end he decided that since he had come so far, he might as well take the final step and head upstairs.

Picking the lock on Sam's door was scaringly easy. There was no salt around the windows either, Dean noted as he crossed the darkened room, tripping over something as he went.

The next thing he knew, Dean was being attacked. He knew that the other person was Sam but his natural instincts kicked in and he found himself fighting back.

"Dean?" Sam asked, surprise lacing his voice as Dean pinned him. Their positions reversed and he continued. "You scared the crap outta me." He pulled Dean to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I  _was_ looking for a beer," Dean lied.

Silence fell around them, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. 

"We need to talk," Dean eventually said.

"Yeah," Sam whispered as a stranger joined them.

When Sam introduced her as his girlfriend, Dean's acting skills kicked in as he put on a smile and acted like a flirt to mask what he was really feeling towards the girl.

When they excused themselves from Jessica's presence, Dean turned to Sam. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm at college now, Dean," Sam reminded him. "Jessica's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Dean replied, stepping closer to Sam.

"Dean, don't," Sam whispered, taking a step back. He gasped in surprise when his back hit the wall behind him. "We can't," he added.

"Why not?" Dean asked quietly. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Things have changed," Sam replied. "You changed them."

"No. You changed them by going off to college," Dean argued, putting his hands on either side of Sam's head. "I made a mistake, okay? Can't you just shut up and let me make it up to you?"

Dean tilted his head and gently pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam tried to resist but every fibre in his body was screaming out for more of Dean and it wasn't long before he found himself kissing Dean with all the passion and love he had been bottling up ever since he left.

Eventually, when the need for oxygen was too much, they pulled apart. "Jess-," Sam whispered as Dean's hands slid down his torso, heading for his belt.

"Is inside," Dean finished, kissing Sam again. "It's been a long time, Sam. I want you. God, I want you so bad. But if you don't want to do this, say so now and I'll leave; go find dad on my own. You can forget I was ever here."

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. "I couldn't.... I can't do that," he whispered. "I never could."


End file.
